The Heat to my Flame
by Lady Katsumi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been forced to quit her job due to consant harrassment. Sesshoumaru Takaherashi is in need of a personal assistant. The two meet and its a difficult road for them. Will the love burn brightly or burn out?
1. The Beginning of An End

Sesshoumaru Takaherashi smirked lightly to himself as he read the Yamamoto family proposal.  
His adopted daughter was coloring quietly off to his left. His knee length silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and his golden eyes were focused. Humming in agreement, he made a few quick notes on a scratch piece of paper. Rin glanced up at him.  
"Sesshoumaru-otousan?" she quiered excitedly.  
"Hai, Rin-chan?" he asked back, his eyes softening as she smiled brightly at him.  
"May I have some new crayons? There's a new pack." she asked.  
"Hai, Rin-chan. Sukari-neechan will take you"  
"HAI! HAI!" Rin giggled.  
Sukari Takaherahi grumbled quietly as she waited at the light for traffic. Her ebony and silver streaked hair was an astounding contrast to her youthful face. Her pale green eyes were annoyed as she switched CDs in her player.  
Music blared out of the speakers and matched her mood perfectly. The driver next to her shot her an angry look to which Kari bared her teeth. The guy rolled his window down and proceeded to yell at her. Turning the radio off briefly, Kari chewed him out in quiet tones and very harsh words, then she politely smiled and told him to go fuck himself.

(A/N: My kind of woman. They chew you out and you have no apparent clue as to what just happened)

Turning the radio back on, she flicked him off and drove through the now green light. Her lap began to vibrate and glancing briefly at the number. Turning the music down, she answered.  
"Moshi-Moshi, Sukari speaking"  
"Moshi-Moshi, Sukari-neechan." a young and excited voice piped up before a deeper baritone replaced it.  
"Sukari,could you take Rin-chan to purchase some new crayons? I have a meeting in a few moments"  
"Hai,Sesshoumaru-anikisan.The new 108 pack right"  
"I'm not going to ask how you know, but hai. Those"  
"I have to make a pit-stop but I'm on my way"  
"Very well"  
Kagome Higurashi glared angrily at the ebony haired man before her. Bankostu Miyabe had to be the most egotistical pig to walk her earth. "Miyabe-san, I have no intention of sleeping with you. Even for a raise." she growled angrily, her mignight blue eyes flashing.  
"You are even more beautiful when you are angry. It's appealing." Miyabe purred.  
"Well, it's the last you'll ever see of it because, I Quit. Sexist Pig." Kagome grumbled as she grabbed her purse and a spare box, and picked up her pictures and possesions off her desk. Miyabe brushed up against her and Kagome stiffened.  
"I'll pay you handsomely." he mummered seductively.

Kagome quickly pulled her chopstick in her hair out and jabbed it roughly into her former boss's leg. The startled yelp that followed stunned her briefly as she proceeded to kick him in the same spot as his wound. As her bright blue jacket pocket began to vibrate, she stopped to answer it.  
"Moshi-Moshi, Kagome speaking"  
"Kagome, it's me." the voice of her childhood friend, Sukari Takaherashi floated over the line.  
"Sukari-chan, Konnichiwa"  
"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan. I'm outside your building"  
"Hai, I'm packing up my desk. My asshole of a boss, hit on me and offered to pay me to sleep with him"  
"Hai(snort)Kagome-chan.(snicker) Did you kick his ass?(snort"  
"(giggle)Hai.(snort/snicker) I'll be out in a minute(laugh"  
"Hai"  
Sukari glanced over at Kagome as she navigated her way downtown. Her friend was circling ads in the paper for a new job. Kagome's waist length hair was neatly secured in a braid, while Sukari's own was pulled back in a sophistacated twist.  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, glancing up.  
"My brother wants me to do him a favor"  
"Oh. Inuyasha's deperate again"  
"Hai"  
Quickly hopping out of the car, Sukari bounced into the building. Kagome pulled out her phone and called an ad for a personal assistant. Frowning briefly, she spoke to the supervisor, and hung up. Sukari exited the building and a little girl bounced out behind her. "Rin-chan, this is Higurashi Kagome. She's a friend of Sukari-neechan"  
"Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san." Rin said politely, as she buckled up in the backseat. Replacing the cd in the cd player, Sukari glanced back at Rin before she smiled softly. Soon soft romantic music floated quietly out of the speakers with all three females singing along.

Seshoumaru rubbed his eyes tiredly in the backseat of the taxi Inuyasha had insisted he take instead of driving. Glancing around, he paid the driver and exited the cab at his front door. Pushing open the door, he followed the sounds of Sukari and Rin's excited voices to the living room. Sukari sat contentedly on an overstuffed lounge chair reading what looked like manga, while Rin was happily coloring on the floor. Inuyasha and another human woman were avidly battling it out over a fight on the XBOX360.

"I got you, wench. You might as well give-HEY!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!" Inuyasha bellowed as the human woman's character mercilessly pummelled his into the ground.  
"If you were more interested in what went on around you, instead of being all in my characters breast area, then you could win." the woman grinned widely.  
"I was not all in her breast area. She's got her breast area all in my face"  
"Yeah, yeah, Inuyasha" he heard Sukari laugh.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.

Rin glanced up as she heard her Sesshoumaru-otousan speak. Sukari spared him a brief glance from her book before she returned to it. The woman however seemed shocked. Turning startled eyes to Sukari, she looked confused.  
"That's my oldest aniki, Sesshoumaru. I forgot you two havent been introduced."

"Konnichi-wa, Takaherashi-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome"  
"Konnichi-wa, Higurashi-san. You as well"

A/N: Wow, they meet!!! Next time, you guys will be able to figure out why Sukari and Kagome were laughing about her jerk of a boss hitting on her. You'll also figure out why Sesshoumaru and Kagome have never met until now.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is finding this rather entertaining.(turns to watch Kagome painfully subdue Inuyasha)  
Kagome: I'll chop off your ears the next time you insult me, you baka!  
LK: Later guys.


	2. Explanations

A/N: Well folks!!!!!! Here it is, the Second Chapter of The Heat to My Flame!!!!! I feel so thankful to those of you who reviewed and I hope to hear more from ya'll.It's always great to hear what you guys think! Thanks for all the love.

Chapter 2

Kagome glanced around her quietly as she watched Sukari and the adorable girl named Rin settle down to entertain themselves. Obviously they were totally

at ease around the strange man. But Sukari had said that he was her brother. He glanced at Inuyasha who continued to amuse himself by playing with his finger nails.

Somehow he seemed to be in total control of the situation even though he had no apparent clue as to what was going on.

"Sukari-chan, how come I've never seen him?" Kagome asked after the Rin had gotten up and gathered her crayons and coloring book, before following Sesshoumaru out of the room.

"Sessho-aniki didn't come to live with us until you had already left for college and Otou-san got sick. He moved in to help Otou-san take care of the business. He basically lived with his mother, she doesn't even like him." Sukari explained

Kagome looked appalled. What kind of mother doesn't like her son? She didn't think that she could live in a house where she wasn't liked. And he had a little girl, since Rin had been calling Inuyasha and Sukari by their first names all afternoon.

"He doesn't like her either so don't feel sorry for him." Inuyasha said softly then he smiled." I heard that your boss hit on you again. Care to share?"

Kagome smiled widely as Sukari giggled.

"He wanted something that wasn't in my contract. Why do all the loser bosses hire me?"

"Cause you have too much body and those little suits you were are just not designed to keep it all in."

"I do not. Those suits are a size too big!"

"Kags, this is the fifth job in the last five years. Maybe you need a gay boss or one who just isn't interested in you."

" I do belive so. Any openings with you Inuyasha?"

"Nope, Kikyo keeps me very happy. Um, Sukari what about you?"

"I'm a personal assistant, who'd want to hire their personal assistant a personal assistant?"

"Hey, Sesshoumaru needs one. He fired Kagura the other week. But then Fluffy isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

Sesshoumaru glanced up as Sukari bounced into the room. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and she wore a simple pair of wide legged flares and a bright blue fitted t-shirt. But then, Sukari wore a uniform of business attire during the week. So the weekends were simply her time to wind down and relax. Her youthful face was bright and wide-eyed as she eyed him briefly.

"Sesshou-ankisan, Are you still looking for a personal assistant?"

"Hai, Sukari. Why?"

"Higurashi-san has experience in the personal assistant area. She quit her job today, since her boss is a total pervert."

"And if I don't want to hire a personal assistant? What then?"

"But aniki!!! She really needs a new job.She takes care of her little brother cause her mother's sick. And she really needs the steady income."

"Hnn."

"Aniki!!!"

"Very well, Sukari. Tell Higurashi to report to my office tomorrow morning at 9."

"Hai. Arigatou, Aniki! I greatly appreciate it."

"Hnn."

Sukari smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha as she took out the chicken breast and the other necessary items needed to make Rin's favorite, Cheesy Chicken Stir-Fry. Kagome hummed quietly as she seasoned the chicken. The two fell into a simple and timeless routine that they had performed many times before. As Sukari ran dishwater, Kagome seasoned the Chicken breast and placed them neatly in the wok. Inuyasha was put in charge of the rice, which was the only thing besides Ramen that he could cook decently. While the chicken was sizzling, Sukari told Kagome what Sesshoumaru had said. Soon it was time for the chicken to be diced and Sukari took over. Later the chicken was simmering in the pot with the vegetables and the cheese sauce and Kagome was giggling with Sukari as the two recounted tales form college. Sesshoumaru came into the room with his glasses perched on his nose. Inuyasha was constantly pushing his up his nose and Sukari kept her's in the car until the week restarted. Sesshoumaru was watching them quietly, his gaze focused on a point in the distance as he fixed him some tea and disappeared outside with a cup and a thermos. Kagome glanced around quietly as he made his way to a corner of the yard.

"He does this on the weekends. He'll be back in time for dinner." Sukari assured her. Rin came bouncing into the room much like her aunt in a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt. Sukari was the only one who wore no shoes,Rin wore socks and Inuyasha wore a pair of flip-flops. But Sesshoumaru had worn a pair of sneakers. As they all sat around the table, Sukari began fixing the food. Soon Sesshoumaru came in and washed his hands in the sink before sinking into the cushion at the head of the table. Everyone appeared to be in thier own worlds and Sukari just pushed at the small serving on her plate. Inuyasha inhaled his and ate at least enough to feed Sukari and Rin before he was full. Sesshoumaru ate with a sedate pace and managed to consume the entire plate and a small second portion before he hurried Rin off to pack for a friends house. She waved cheerfully to everyone before she left. Inuyasha disappeared up to his room to wash and get dressed for a night out. Sukari simply looked around quietly as she scraped her plate and she and Kagome left for the other side of town.

Sesshoumaru waved as Rin waved at him before entering the house. Another weekend alone with Sukari. Obviously they had no lives. And it was time to get one. He was going out tonight.


	3. Party Like A Rock Star

A/N: I've recently realized that I forgot to put the disclaimer into the previous chapters. So hear goes.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, and apparently I don't belong to me either. I belong to my mother, who is always reminding me that she brought me into the world and is also able to take me and bring me back or something of that nature.

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru eyed his sister with all the wary caution one could afford an abnormally intelligent 21 year old. Sukari had made many enemies but then he'd never seen any actually challenge her in anything. Maybe it was because she inspired fear and she had yet to be able to get a discount on car insurance. Clearing his throat, he watched silently as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide when she faced him.

"Hai,Aniki?" she asked when he remained silent.

"I would like your assistance." he said tonelessly.

"With what,may I ask?" Sukari grinned.

"I'm going out tonight,What is proper club wear?"

Sukari started snickering before the snickreing turned to giggles and erupted into full blown laughter.Sesshoumaru watched in stoic curiousity.

"Is it really neccesary to laugh?"

"Granted that you are asking advice from your baby sister yes. But I'll help you. Let's go,check out your closet. Then we can go out together."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow,but followed her down the hall.

Sukari paired a pair of dark pair of baggy jeans with a white t-shirt and a forest green polo.

"You need some white sneakers." she stated quietly.

"I have a pair. But they are my exercising shoes."

"Hmmm. I'm going to the athletic store for some new shoes to match my outfit. What size do you wear?"

"A 14."

"Wow. You wear almost 8 sizes bigger than me."

"Hnn."

"Ok. I'm going. You need to get a shower, and I'll be back in twenty minutes to get your hair done."

An hour later, Sukari was standing in the shower. She was scrubbing at her skin like a man possed. She had fixed Sesshou's hair into a neat high ponytail. The water was still hot and she felt so cold. An encounter with the other half of her soul had left her drained and tired. She didn't think that he still lived around here anymore. How could something that made her so complete when they were little, but after they'd reached six, he'd been violent and sullen like he didn't like her anymore, but then he didn't like anyone anymore. He just kept to himself. Wrapping a towel around her frame, she got out and wet her waist length hair and braided it so it would be crimpy and wavy. On her bed a pair of blue jean gauchos and a forest green tank top with a white one under it lay with a black bra and the matching boy-shorts. The tiny white socks were sitting neatly in the shoes. Lotioning up with her favorite lotion, she just sat there on the bed. She finished getting dressed and put on a silver cross necklace and some dangling earrings. Unbraiding her hair, she pulled it up into a sloppy bun with a few tendrils framing her face. A tube of lipgloss went into her pocket along with some money and her driver's license. Then she sprayed on some of the matching perfume before she went downstairs to wait for Sesshoumaru and to get a drink.

"We match." a deep baritone voiced his opinion. Sukari turned to look at him. He was right. They looked good with it too.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

"I'll drive. You can give me directions."

"Ok, but whose car. My car is made for shutting the club parking lot down and I have the right kind of music too."

Sesshoumaru looked confused momentarily before he smirked."How do you knoe that I don't have the correct kind of car and music?"

Sukari looked skeptical. "I've driven your car before, Classical music does not equal a club scene."

"I have more than one car, Sukari. Maybe it's one of them."

"How about we drive this mystery car, and I'll bring along my cd case in case."

"This Sesshoumaru will find his keys."

Sukari fought the urge to drool as Sesshoumaru unlocked the doors of a 2007 black Chevorlet Impala.(A/N:My friend and I love this car! It's so cool) with the black interior. She settled comfortably in the passenger seat as Sesshou flipped through a cd binder. Reapplying lipgloss, she flinched at the particularly loud beat that filtered over the car's speakers.

"You know who MIMS is?" she asked shocked.

"Just because I don't go out doesn't mean I'm not intelligent."

"Whatever Loser. Just drive."

LK: Hurray! Another chapter is finished! I'll be able to update a little more in the upcoming weeks as I have a lot of free time since i'm not required to go to classes until my exams.

Sesshou: This Sesshoumaru is wondering when you are going to do the job which I assigned to you. There is work to be done,bitch.

LK:(Sarcastically) Hai Sesshoumaru-sama,I shall hurry to do your bidding.

Sesshou:(ignores Kagome and Sango disgusing laughter) See that you do.

LK: Whatever.


	4. The Solution to A Problem

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru fought for a moment to keep from laughing at Sukari's face. She kept glancing around to see if it was all truly real or not and was not doing a very good job as she struggled to keep from drooling. Silently snickering at her face, drove through the city and turned to his sister.

"Where do we now go?"he drawled dryly.

"Um-Uh. O! Make a left at the next light and keep straight for two miles. There should be a huge sign."

Sesshoumaru drove using her directions as she fiddled around in her cd case. Pulling out his MIMS cd, she pushed in a blue colored one that Sesshoumaru was used to seeing her bring in after work. Humming softly, waited for the music to start.

My Lipgloss is cool. My Lipgloss is poppin. My Lipgloss be keepin all the boys stoppin.What-

(A/N:I'm not exactly sure how this part of the song goes so I'm typing it the way my friends and I sing it.)

"That's mine!" Sukari shouted as Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"It's a song about lipgloss." he pointed out.

"But it's a popular song about lipgloss."

"I'm a male and therefore do not wear lipgloss, so I refuse to listen to it."

"But Aniki-"Sukari whined.

"No."

"But there's more songs on the cd." Sukari pointed out.

" Hmm."

"There's no more about lipgloss."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru pushed the cd back in. Sukari skipped the first song for fear of her cd being destroyed.

Toot that Thang up Mami.Make it roll. (Make It Roll)

Glancing over he stared at the back of Sukari's head as she performed some kind of dance sitting down.

Pushing the button for the next song, Sesshoumaru ignored Sukari's squeal of protest and waited.

Lil J on the track! And you already know!

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at his sister.

I Like the Way She Rocks her hips,and waves and sips. She rocks her hips, she rocks her hips. I like the way she rocks her hips.

"There's more to the song. Jeez. Here put this in."

"This better not be another song about lipgloss."

"It's not, It's T.I."

"The short one?"(A/N: I'm terribly sorry if I'm offending any fans of Mr. Tip, but Sesshou's a guy, and the majority of the guys I know don't like him. I'm a major fan myself though. They think that Jay-Z is the best thing to walk the earth, I'm all for T.I.or Lil Wayne. How could I not be?)

"Yes, the short one. I'm horrified you think that way about him."

"You're barely legal, so your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"Yes, it does. I'll tell Myouga-oji-chan"

"Myouga-san does not terrify this Sesshoumaru."

"Hai, Hai. I mean Sheesh." Sukari grumbled as she stared out the window, noticing the scenery for the first time.

"Turn right here. The club's at the end of the road."

"Hn."

"Do you know that 'Hn' is not a word and I can tell Myouga-oji-chan that all that money was for nothing?"

"Hn."

"You're doing that to irritate me. Well it's not working, but i have something that will irritate you."

"Hn-"

Sukari took a deep breath as Sesshoumaru eyed her stoicly.

"MY LIPGLOSS IS COOL!! MY LIPGLOSS IS POPPIN!!!! MY LIPGLOSS BE HAVIN ALL THE BOYS STOPPIN AFTER SCHOOL!!!!!!! MY LIPGLOSS!! WHAT U KNOW BOUT ME! WHAT CHU WHAT CHU KNOW BOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru left eye began to tick somewhere between the cool and my before he growled.Loudly.

Sukari sang out uncaring.

"Oooooooooooooo, Sesshou-aniki is mad! Someone save me!!!!!!!!"

The club proved to be full of people Sukari either knew personally,had a nodding aquaintanceship with or they knew of her. As she gyrated and grinded with some person she knew, Sesshoumaru was currently suffering a lapdance from some girl who just wandered up and started dancing. Sighing mentally, he just sat stiffly until the familar scent of sunshine and clean laundry approached.

"Excuse me. That's my date, I'd appreciate it if you'd let him breathe."

Opening his eyes the twilight blues of someone else's widened.

"I'm sorry, Takaherashi-san, but you looked really uncomfortable and since Sukari-chan's busy..." Kagome began faintly.

"Hn. She does have a tendency to forget things when she's having fun."

"Yea,that's her. Um, I'll be going now. Stay away from dangerous dancers."

"Hn."Sesshouamru fought the urge to chuckle as she nervously brushed a hand over her hair.

"You may stay with this Sesshoumaru. To prevent another incident from occuring."

Kagome's pretty pearly pink lips opened and closed momentarily as she struggled to get words out.

Sukari chose that moment to bounce up to him and grin happily at Kagome.

"'Gome-chan!!! When did you get here? I saw Hojo. He's looking for you. And Aniki, I do think I saw Kageromaru around here somewhere. He's looking for you. I can't believe I saw Cousin Kage.I haven't seen him in almost six months."

"Hn."

"We discussed this in the car didn't we Aniki?"

"Hn."

"I'll start singing again."

Kagome looked on confused as the two continued to argue with rapidly increasing ferocity.

"Um, you two should calm down."

"I'm dissappointed."

Sukari laughed blankly sprang into the tall dark haired man' arms.

"Kage!!!!"

Kagome smiled at Kageromaru and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Kageromaru."

"Long time."

"No see."

"Hn."

"Huh."

Sukari lowered herself down to the floor and stood next to Kagome.

The girl looked confused. "They do this often?"

"Uh yeah. They do this everytime they see each other. Inuyasha and Jak do this too. But Jak's gay so it usually ends in Inu just cursing someone out."It was obviously going to be a long night.


	5. Dinner for 4 isn't exactly intimate

Chapter 5

A/N: Yea!!!! Another Chapter!!!! I've decided that Kageromaru is actually going to appear in the story. You guys will find out how later. Um, I'm forgeting something, I know but I'll figure it out in a moment. (Chuckles to herself) O! Yes, Sesshoumaru and the others are youkai in this story, but i haven't decided about Inuyasha yet. I feel guilty since I liked him before I found out about Sesshou! So you guys can drop me a line or two with the reviews or a and let me know if he should be fully demon or hanyou.

"Life can be summed up in three words:It Goes On"- Trancesding A Dynasty by Jadewing.( I think its her fic.I'm sad I can't find it anywhere :( )

Kagome looked between the three relations quietly as her blue eyes attempted to notice the minute details in the three of them. Sukari was of course the shortest and a female but she was still feared on some deep nervous basis. Which was really hard to believe that her cheerfully amusing friend had once been named The "Demonic Angel".Sukari figured it to be a hoot since she in no way resembled an angel. Inuyasha had been the one to point out her remarkable beauty and since she had spent the majority of her childhood covered in bits and parts of blood and youkai body parts, the name was fitting. Next was Kageromaru. He was certainly tall since he stood at a good two feet above Sukari's own 5'2 and her own 5'4, but he had the darkest hair she'd ever laid eyes on. His eyes were a gray and he seemed to be looking everywhere and at nothing at the same time. Sukari had mentioned him and how he'd been briefly possesed by a hanyou who had a personal vendetta against Inuyasha. It took her a moment to realize that they had turned to her, and she glanced around.

"Yes?" she asked. Sukari snickered quietly as Sesshoumaru and Kageromaru raised eyebrows. Kagome felt her face heat up.

"We were asking if you drove out here. Sesshou and I are about to go eat with Kage here and I wanted to know if you drove."Sukari asked.

"I took a cab. Sukari you know my car's still in the shop."Kagome replied quietly.

"Well, in that case, You ride with Sesshou-aniki and I'll go with Cousin Kage. Ya'll pick good place please." With that Sukari and Kageromaru headed out the door toward the car lot. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the human on his side. Obviously this was a test by Sukari to see if they could get along before Monday.

"Come." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked toward the door. Kagome followed quietly as she took the oppurtunity to study him. If anyone else had attempted the loose limbed stride that he used so confidently, she thought they might look a little foolish, but he made it seem so masculine and graceful at the same time. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she watched him scan the parking lot before he started off toward a black Impala. Waiting paitently as he unlocked the doors and moved things around, she settled politely in the passenger seat, with her hands folded in her lap.

"Where are we going,human."he asked suddenly as Kagome jumped slightly.

"Um-"the sound of her cell phone going off suddenly filled the car. Pulling the slim mobile out her pocket, Sesshoumaru glanced over as a picture of a Sukari blinked twice and a song he recongized as Ludacris' "Southern Fried Intro" played.

"Moshi Moshi.Kagome speaking."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

"I see."

"And you want to go where?"

"Uh-huh."

Sesshouamaru started the car and tried to ignore the high shouts of protest coming from over the phone. Sukari was obviously threatening Kage for something as she talked to the human.

"..Sister wants to eat a steak." Turning to her he raised an eyebrow.

"Sukari says she doesn't care where you go, but she wants a steak. Oh and I think Kageromaru-san is probably a little indisposed right now."

"Hn. Why?"

"Sukari clocked him upside the head with a silver cd case. I heard the 'doing' sound."

"Hn."

LK: Sesshoumaru-sama, you need a new word. Hn is getting irritating.

Sesshou-sama: This Sesshoumaru does not care.

LK: But Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshou-sama:No. My decision is final.

LK: (--') You didn't decide anything.

Sesshou-sama: This Sesshoumaru still does not care.

LK: (sighs)

Kagome blinked lazily at him before returning her attention to the phone.

"You heard that right?"

Sukari shouted something physically impossible as she grumbled to Kageromaru about high and mighty damn dogs. Sesshoumaru snorted softly as she growled out more punishments and continued to babble on to Kagome, who was nodding and commenting every other moment. Sukari finally decided that she wanted to eat her steak at IHOP and suggested that Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet her there before she hung up. Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru warily as she waited for him to agree or disagree before she simply flipped through Sukari's cd case. Selecting one she pulled T.I. out and waited for the cd to load before she flipped through the songs. Sesshoumaru pulled into the IHOP parking lot behind Sukari in Kageromaru's bold red Dodge Charger. Grabbing her lipgloss and exiting the car. Sesshoumaru was examining Kageromaru and Sukari was explaing something to someone on the bright blue phone she'd designed herself. Eyeing her, Sukari noticed for the first time that Kagome wore a pair of black jean gauchos and a two fitted tank tops one in white and one in blue. IHOP loomed in the distance as Sukari chattered away on the phone. Kagome eyed them warily. The two youkai males who were eyeing each other and the extremely happy youkai female. This was going to be an even longer night.

Sukari was happily munching on a medium well steak and some hashbrowns, Kagome was sipping from a cup of coffee and poking at the plate of pancakes in front of her. Kageromaru was plowing his way through a plate similar to Sukari's with a side of pancakes and an extra hashbrown. Sesshoumaru was eating a steak and a side of eggs. Kagome took this time to actually study him. He had the trademarke silver hair and golden eyes of Inuyasha and Sukari's father. But the similarities ended there. Where Inuyasha was more open in his opinions and a lot more vocal, Sesshoumaru was like reading a brick wall unless you paid very close attention to his eyes. They were the windows to his soul until he noticed.Then they shut down like windows and become gaurded and cautious, and he stared at you like you were something particularly foul on the bottom of his shoe. He stared at her now, but it appeared to be a confused sort of stare.

"Yes, Takaherashi-san?" she asked quietly.

"This Sesshoumaru desires nothing. I am merely observing."

"Oh. Okay then."

The group of four chattered about nothing and everything before they just paid for thier food and left. Giggling to herself, Sukari laughed giddly as she hung all over a stoicly suffering Sesshoumaru. Kageromaru hopped into his car and waved happily as he drove away,leaving the three of the other remaining members. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru as he hooked an arm around Sukari and hauled her up to his hip.

"Let us go. I have to pick up Rin in the morning."

Kagome smiled faintly as she climbed into the front seat. Sukari lay in the back, chattering to herself as the two up front shared a brief and intense look, before pulling out the parking lot.

LK: Yah!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!!!!!!!!! does the cha-cha with Gohan

Sesshou-sama: This Sesshoumaru is irritated, Katsumi. When am I going to be able to unleash my inner dog.

Inu:Feh!!!! The git is just as hopeless as she was when you hired her Sesshoumaru.

Kagome:SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!

Inu thuds into the ground as Katsumi looks on in rapt fascination.

LK: Ooooo.

Sesshou-sama: Hn

LK:sighs and walks away


	6. Speaking When Angry isn't Always Best

Chapter 6

Sukari leaned over Sesshoumaru's bed as she fidgeted nervously. Her ebony hair was in wild disarray around the black boxers and white t-shirt as Inuyasha stood of to the side in confusion.

"What are we here for again?" he asked as Sukari nervously bounced from foot to foot.

"I have to tell you guys something and I only feel like saying it once." Sukari said sharply. Sesshoumaru opened bleary eyes to stare at the front of his sister's chest.'Is that my shirt?' he wondered to himself as Sukari and Inuyasha argued for a moment.

"What is it, Sukari?" he growled out as Inuyasha glared.

"Um, I saw Sanoskue yesterday when I went to the shoe store. He seemed to be fine, but I wanted to let you know, in case I can't stop myself from seeing him. I mean he is my twin."

Sesshoumaru glared up at her before he fully comprehended what she said. His golden gaze came into focus quickly as he bolted up from the bed. Sukari barely managed to keep from taking a step in retreat as she returned the golden glare with an icy one of her own. The two stared at each other until Inuyasha cleared his throat. Sesshoumaru rose from the bed his chest bare as the silky green pajama bottoms whispered over his feet. Inuyasha wore a simple pair of red cotton pajama bottoms and looked extremely cross at being dragged from his bed. Sesshoumaru towered over his sister, who continued to stare right back into his face.

"You will stay away from him. This Sesshoumaru says it and you as the alpha female will follow it."

"I'm only the alpha female during tribal rites,Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll do what I want when I want to do it. And nothing you or Inuyasha say will prevent it from happening." Sukari barked back, her anger just as icy as his own.

"Do not presume to address this Sesshoumaru as such, bitch. I'm still alpha in this family and as such, I can do whatever I please with you."

Sukari's left eye twitched in rapid statacco as she glared at her oldest brother, her full-brother. His own right eye was a rapid echo of her own,as Inuyasha looked on.She wanted to be free of this burden of the alpha female so much, and she had no one to take her place. The life of a princess sucked in continual proccesses.It was like everyone was in on a secret joke and she had no clue as to what the punchline was. Tears glimmered momentarily in her eyes as she turned her head. Her voice was whispered and so low that even Sesshoumaru had to strain to hear it.

"Fine. I will refrain from seeing him, Sesshoumaru-sama. I shall leave you and Lord Inuyasha to discuss any events you deem necessary. I bid you good day." Her head held high, Sukari swept from the room. Waiting until she was almost to her own room, before she fled up the stairs and into it, with a heavy slam, shuttting herself away from the world.

Sesshoumaru caught the sent of salt after she left and Inyasha glared at him. Obviously he smelled it too. Turning he resisted the urge to rub a hand over his face and simply sigh. It was times like this that he sincerely wished his father were still alive. Sukari was his angel, and if anyone knew what to do about her it was him. But over the years, Sukari had made many friends. Maybe the git they were with could be of assistance.

Turning to Inuyasha, he asked roughly.

"Is is possible to call Higurashi-san? Maybe there is a way she could calm down Sukari."

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he puled on a lock of his hair.

"I already did. She'll be here-"

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"

"That'd be her." Inuyasha turned on his heel and made his way to the living room followed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood there in a pair of shorts and a tank-top with sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were like little blue slits.

"What. Happened." she bit out quietly and listened as Inuyasha recounted the arguement between Sesshoumaru and Sukari. Those blue slits focused neatly on him as Inuyasha continued.

"So you did it? I'll take care of it. I still can't believe you could be the Aniki-san, Sukari was so infatuted with when she was younger." With that, Kagome strode up the stairs to Sukari's room. A couple of moments later, a squeak was heard then an even louder slam.

Kagome softly rocked the sobbing girl in the center of the huge king-size four poster bed. Their ebony strands mingled together with Sukari's being a shade darker than Kagome's. Kagome held onto her throughout it all, never once believing the sorrow filled creature in front of her was the happy,entergetic child she'd grown up with. She seemed so much smaller, so much more delicate than the Sukari she knew. Leaving Sukari quietly dosing with a light blanket thrown over her, Kagome left the room, intent on talking to a gorgeous older brother.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his newspaper as Kagome came back in. He was concerned and had she been demon,she might have been able to smell it, but she turned those blue eyes in his direction.

"You need to apologize. Whatever you said to her, she took it hard. She loves you, obviously more than she should, and whatever you said has her upstairs crying like someone's killing her. She gives off these little whimpers, like a wounded animal whose afraid to let you touch them. I'm suprised she even let me in."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. She wanted him to apologize to his disobedient sibling? It was not so in the old ways. Sukari was being punished and she knew it. But she was born outside the order and the laws of the court, so she wouldn't be overly familiar with the basics, unless Inuyasha or himself told her. But why would his words wound her so?

Sukari opened her pale eyes and focused blankly on the wall opposite her bed. Her eyes normally so happy and bright were dark and sad. Blinking, she sat up and stared at her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Crawling out of bed, She made her way to the bathroom. Setting a water temperature that even Kagome, who had a hot water fixation wouldn't step foot in, she slid down to the floor and just sat there as the water beat on her skin. She had been hurt over her Aniki's words,but it was his tone that had made her so shocked. He never talked to her like that. Sanoskue was her twin, but Aniki had raised her after Mama couldn't stand to look at her until, she'd been shipped off to her father. Sighing unhappily, she began to wash in a daze. After she was finished, she began to soap her hair. It usually made her feel better. An hour later, Sukari sat on her bed, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Rin had barreled in and began to chatter happily as she brushed the heavy strands, They were braided back and Sukari was feeling a little better after Rin left. Inuyasha came in right after her. His own eyes golden eyes were sad and he softly asked if she was ok. Sukari nodded. Inuyasha explained that Sesshoumaru hadn't meant what he said. He was simply angry that she wanted to be so close to Sanoskue after the stunt he'd pulled a couple years ago. 'Sesshoumaru worries about you on the same level he worries about Rin' Inuyasha explained. Sukari sighed as her stomach rumbled. Pulling on a pair of blue and white plaid pajama bottoms, and slipping into a white shelf tank, she made her way down stairs to the kitchen. She bit back a gasp as Sesshoumaru looked up, his sunlight gaze glittering in the room. Sukari quickly turned to go to the pantry as she avoided coming close to him. Sesshoumaru fought back the slash of hurt that he felt. Rising to his feet, he softly padded over to her and wrapped her into a soft embrace.

"This Sesshoumaru has been a complete," he paused for a minute as he struggled to get the words out. "a complete fool. I am sorry I snapped at you, Imotou. Can you forgive this Sesshoumaru?" He whispered to her as he felt his slim sibling wrap her arms around him. A nod followed as she whispered her apologies for disobeying him. Inuyasha allowed a small smile to cross his face at the small smile that appeared on his Aniki's face. Leaving the two to themselves, he went to his room.

LK: Yippeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have completed another chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Take that you losers!!!!!! points to a group of lawyers

Lawyers:We shall sue!!!!

LK: laughs manically I'm not even old enough to vote!!!!! What am I gonna pay you with?

Lawyers: We shall take your computer! smirking trimphantly

LK: (--') Anything but that!!!

Lawyers: grinning Why should we?

LK: Fine. I do not own Inuyasha or it's lovely cast of characters. I only own Sukari and then she's older than me.


	7. The Workweek begins!

Chapter 7

Monday morning brought the normal chaos to the Takaherashi household as Sukari struggled to find something to wear, and Rin bounced along singing what she termed the 'Breakfast Song'. She actually made up a song about whatever she wanted to eat that morning and she sang it until someone made it, usually Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was his usual cheerful self and Sesshoumaru seemed to be off in his own world. Sukari finally made it downstairs dressed in a simple blue fitted shirt and a pair of black wide legged dress slacks. Her hair was tamed down in a simply deceptive mass of curls and waves. Rubbing her eyes, she hurried fixed a cup of juice and grabbed some of the toast that Jaken, the family retainer had made earlier. Quickly slathering a mass of strawberry and regular cream cheese on the three slices, Sukari rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, kissed Rin, and gave Sesshoumaru a one handed hug. Dashing out the door, she could be heard starting up the 2002 Green Honda Civic that had been a gift from her father before his death, and soon music filled the driveway. Sukari bounded back in as she sprinted madly up the steps, and into her room for the matching blazer to her suit and her phone. Calling out a 'Bye' for her family, she headed to work, with a promise to pick up Rin from school. Kagome had called last night after making up to check on her and told her that she wouldn't need a ride, since her older brother Miroku worked in the same building and she'd just catch a ride with him. Sukari smiled softly to herself as she parked in the spot reserved for her company. Applying some cherry flavored liptint, she slipped on her blazer, put her phone on vibrate, and with a remarkable ability of self-control made her way into the building.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to rub at the nagging headache that had been raging at his temples for hours. A soft clink was heard and Sesshoumaru found himself face to face with a bottle of asprin.

"Are you feeling well,Takaherashi-san?"

"Hn."

"You keep rubbing your temples, I thought you might like these since they're extra strength. Can I get you anything."

"I require one cup of green tea, with two teaspoons of sugar, no honey, no nothing."

"Hai, Takaherashi-san. I'll be back momentarily."

"Hn." and with that he returned to his work, trying to forget that Kagome smelt faintly of vanilla and warm cookies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood in the breakroom as she tapped her fingers lightly on the side of the one of tables. Her simple gray pantsuit was highlighted by a silkly shirt in shifting colors of blue. Humming to herself, she finally noticed her pocket vibrating. Pulling it out, she flipped it open and smiles as she began to text Sukari.

(A/N: This next part is a text conversation between Sukari and Kagome. You'll be able to tell them apart.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DemonessofDreams:Go-Go. Are you doing alright?

ShikonMadien: Hai. He doesn't really say much.

DemonessofDreams:lol. Aniki's like that. If he says 'HN' it means that he's impressed and doesn't know what to say.

ShikonMadien:lol. He's been saying that a lot.

Demonessof Dreams:Then he's really impressed:)-

ShikonMadien: LMAO. hush!

DremonessofDreams: It's true. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

ShikonMadien: BYE!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sukari smirked to herself as she closed the phone. Her boss, Hakudoshi Wang raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood, before he began sending her on useless errands. As Sukari strolled through the building, her one thought was centered on her family. Her boss, as soon as she left picked up the phone.

"I don't think she trusts me enough to go anywhere outside the building with me,Master." He said softly.

"No, Master. If I must, I'll kidnap her. I'd just prefer not to have to use any more force than is needed."

The figure on the other side of the conversation issued a particuarly evil warrant and Hakudoshi smirked. Setting the phone down, he grinned. It was probably going to be an eventful day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru was finding it difficult to get rid of Higurashi. She had ran the errands he requested, went out and brought lunch, and was now calmly organizing the file cabinet on the other side of his office. She took a break every now and then to sneeze and went right back to reorganizing the file cabinet.

"Higurashi."

"Hai, Takaherashi-san?" Kagome turned to look at him with s questioning look.

"How did you meet my sister?"

Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about it herself.

"Your sister was in my advanced English literature class my sophomore year of college.She was the teacher's aide and I hated literature with a passion. I had heard that she was fairly young and a lot of the guys I hung out with claimed she was really mean. So one day, I sauntered up to her, intent on getting her to give me the answers to our midterm exam..."

(A/N: This is a flashback done in Kagome's point of view. She always knew Inuyasha. But she didn't meet Sukari until college.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walked into my Advanced Lit class with an extra swag in my step.Today I was going to leave here with the answers to my midterm exam whether the T.A. liked it or not. When I strode into the class room, the first thing I noticed was the apparent absence of said T.A. Where in the hell could she have gone? Miroku had said she was right in here when he left. Then a muffled snort attracted my attention. Turning, I stared blankly at the tiny girl in front of me. Obviously my T.A. had left and left her happy twin in her place.She smiled at me and I blinked again.

'Are you here for the tutoring session?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No. I'm here to beat the answers out of you for the test.' I growled as menacingly as I could.

She threw her head back and laughed, in delighted and happy waves.

'Seriously, are you here for the tutoring or the review session?'

'Well, I guess the review session. I need some help with my midterm.'

'This review session is for the Advanced Antamony class. The midterm for Advanced Lit is a simple essay. If you can't write one, you shouldn't be here.'

After I embrarassed myself totally, I was heading towards my car when the school slut, Junwei, cornered me. She and her little cronies liked to pick on me, but usually I let it go. I drew back my fist to beat the hell outta her when the same T.A. from earlier came out of the building. She took one look at me and simply let loose a string of insults to Junwei that I had never heard before, and then she mentioned that Junwei wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Obviously Junwei was in another of the classes she Aided, because she backed off and that was the last time I had to deal with her. We became fast friends after that, but when I found out she was Inuyasha's younger sister, it really made me feel better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"... and she just let out this really lifelike growl. I mean if I wasn't looking at her, I would have sworn she was a dog or something. It wasn't until I learned that she and Inuyasha were dog or part-dog in Inu's case that the whole thing made sense to me. I had been saved from beating the hell out of a tramp by someone who didn't even look like she was supposed to be in college."

Sesshoumaru looked on with a faint frown. He remebered that incident. It was right after Sukari had moved in with Inuyasha. She'd slaved her butt off for those two T.A. postions. And to think she'd almost thrown it away over someone who she didn't even know. But then Sukari had their grandmother's temperment when it came to the human race and those weaker than her. She just had to help.

"Takaherashi-san? Sukari's on line one."

Snatching up the phone he let out one sharp bark. Which was answered by a yip and a whine. Another bark and a quick growl confirmed his question. Sukari had known she was a priestess. It was to prevent her from losing control that she'd intervened.

"Yes, Sukari?"

"I picked up Rin. She has a tummy ache, so I'm going home."

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was making a paper tower when Sesshoumaru came out of his office to find some paper clips. She had pulled off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her pastel blue button down shirt, kicked off her shoes and was methodically taping scraps peices of paper to a small peice of cardboard. Her hair, which had been secure in by a band the same color of her shirt, was tied back into a ponytail as she concentrated intensely. Kneeling down next to her, he watched intrigued as to what she thought would come of this. She measured the piece she needed with the tip of her fingernail and neatly ripped part of it off.

"Yes, Takaherashi-san?"

"Higurashi-san, what are you hoping to accomplish by making this?"

"It's fun, Takaherashi-san. You've never done something simly because you wanted to relax?"

"I read. I don't build."

Kagome laughed as she taped the last piece of paper onto it. His eyes followed the swell of her breast against the shirt as she leaned forward. Hurriedly collecting the paper clips, he nodded regally to the stunned girl and disappeared back into his office. Kagome stared after him, suprised.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand over his face as he felt his beast howl at him. Higurashi was a powerful miko, and she was in heat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LK: Kaggie, it's that time of the month.

Kagome:(blushing) Katsumi-san, I'm sure the others do not want to hear this.

LK: (grins evily) So

Sesshou-sama: (raising eyebrow as he watches Kagome blush)

LK: See. Sesshoumaru-sama is having visions of having you under him. Even I can see it.And I'm speaking from a one-time experience.

Kagome:(turns and flees from the stage)

LK: I'll update soon! And thanks to those who have reviewed!!!


	8. It's Getting Late

Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face again. Higurashi had long since vanished to find him and her some dinner with a frown. It seemed like the more time he spent with her, the less control he had over his beast. Higurashi had probably picked up on it but wasn't exactly sure. His beast was a very sharp contrast from himself. It was affectionate where he was not and was constantly nagging at him to end the last twenty years of celibacy and just take a willing female. Since Higurashi had shown no interest in him, he decided to leave her out of the running. That left him to either dig into his books of females or to go out and find a woman of the night. Which was not really an option. Higurashi came back in with a simple plastic bag and a cardboard tray for the drinks.

"You went to McDonalds?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.Kagome glanced down at the familar red, white, and yellow bag with a smile.

"Yes. You never said what you wanted, so I ordered you a Big Mac."she said happily. Sesshoumaru ignored the bag as he handed her a folder.

"This needs to be filed with the Yamamoto proposal. It's the contract copy." he said without looking up.Kagome took the folder with a sniff, plopped the bag on the desk, fished around for something, and flicked him a angry glare before she slammed the door on the way out. Stifiling a wince, Sesshoumaru reached into the bag for some fries and came up empty handed. Growling lowly, he stalked to the door. The fries were the best part of the damn meal. Kagome was labeling the folder, he'd handed her and sticking it into the file cabinet.Throwing it open, he watched while she hummed to herself and closed the cabinet. Growling, he waited until he noticed the Blue covered Video Ipod on the desk. Sukari had one simliar to it, but she was ferociously protective of it, so he'd never had the oppurtunity to touch it, simply look.

"Higurashi." he spoke, intending to startle her. The girl started to sing in low and sultry notes.

(A/N: This following song is Damaged by TLC.)

_**  
**__**I know I'm kinda strange to you sometimes**_

_**Don't always say what's on my mind**_

_**You know that I've been hurt by some guy**_

_**But I dont wanna mess up this time.**_

Sesshoumaru stood there in shock for a moment before he recovered himself. He had not known she could sing. Sukari had not mentioned it. And Inuyasha, the doofus, had probably never really noticed before. So he was listening to a work of art in melodic tones. Sitting in the chair directly across from her, he listened paitently.

_**And I really really care**_

_**And I really really want you**_

_**And I think I'm kinda scared**_

_**Cause I don't want to lose you**_

_**If you really really care**_

_**Then maybe you can hang through**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**It's nothing to you**_

Kagome sighed softly to herself as she sang softly, unknowingly amusing the demon in front of her. She thought back to her last relationship in something akin to disgust. She'd been so stupid to actually believe that he'd wanted her in any kind of way other than sexually. Sure,she'd been through the rodeo a few times, but that didn't make her easy. Naraku had been the catalyst in a long simmering pot of self loathing. But then again, the slimy bastard wasn't good for much else.

_**My hearts at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know that**_

_**I've been damaged**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**That I've been damaged**_

Sesshoumaru frowned when she mentioned herself as damaged. She was perfectly healthy as far as he could smell, well a cold should be expected by next month, but she was obviously fine. So how or who could have damaged her in some way?

_**I might look through your stuff**_

_**For what I don't wanna find**_

_**Or I might just set you up**_

_**To see if your all mine**_

_**I'm a little paranoid from what I've been through**_

_**Don't know what you got yourself into**_

Kagome's thoughts flickered to Sesshoumaru and she couldn't stop the brief tug at her center. Sesshoumaru was attractive in his way and she was certain he was single. He never made appointments with women and none came to see him. So she wondered. Sukari would definately know, but then, Sesshoumaru might have kept that to himself. But it was worth knowing. Wasn't it?

_**And I really really care**_

_**And I really really want you**_

_**And I think I'm kinda scared**_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you**_

_**If you really really care**_

_**Then maybe you can hang through**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**It's nothing to you**_

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself when he noticed the slight scent of arousal in her system. He was arrogant enough to think she was thinking about him. Taking a brief study, he thought she'd make an excellent rut. Her body was made for it anyway. She had the body many demonesses and humans alike would wish for.But then again, she was human, so he would think that she knew she had an excellent body among other women of her species.

_**My hearts at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**That I've been damaged**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**That I've been damaged.**_

_**My hearts at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**That I've been damaged**_

_**I'm fallin in love**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**That I've been damaged.**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see the demon she'd just been thinking about in front of her. His golden eyes were hooded and he inhaled harshly as he stared at her. Kagome looked at him with a simple smile as she held up a container of ice cream.

"I usually eat the strawberry covered one, but plain ice cream seemed to be a better choice." she explained

"Chocolate and Caramel." he mummered to himself as he advanced on her.

"Both? You must have a very big sweet tooth. But then, my other older brother Souta-" she was cut off by his mouth pressing down on hers.

_**'Soft.' **_was the first thought of his beast as his lips covered hers. Then it nibbled lightly on her overfull bottom lip. With a breathless moan, Kagome opened for him. He was prepared for her to taste differently from a demoness, but she tasted like the sour apples he craved so often and the ice cream she loved so much. _**'Mine.' **_was the very next thought when she moaned for him. With a quick lick, she shuddered in his arms and she moaned his name. Sesshoumaru barely stiffled the short purr that escaped with her bold move of sucking on his toungue like a sugary sweet. Using his demon speed, he switched their postitions, so he was sitting in the chair and Kagome was located convientely in his lap against the rapidly growing erection. Kagome let his lips go long enough to rub against his erection, coaxing a breathless moan from her and a loud growl from him. Neither of them noticed the loud ringing of Sesshoumaru's office telephone or the familar ringing of Kagome's cell phone as they devoured the other's mouth. Sesshoumaru was the first to reagin his senses after he stopped sucking on her delicious mouth. Kagome lay in his lap, resting against his chest, in a lust induced haze. Sesshoumaru turned her head to his for a one last kiss, before he sent her home.

Kagome blinked up at him in confusion for a moment as she watched him put back on her shoes and her blazer. He was being totally different than was normal. He even sniffed at her neck with a quiet rumble in his chest, that Kagome could only call a purr. Then she noticed that his eyes were a startling shade of crimson, and he had a thin slit of jade green where he normally had gold. He woofed at her quietly when she giggled and whined when she pet him. But then with a quick increase in the room's temperature, his eyes were gold. He looked at her with a look that Kagome could clearly see desire and a little lust thrown in. But just as quickly, it wa gone and the god of glacial was back.

"It's past time for you to be home. I will take you as I am responsible for you being out so late. Tommorow is a late day for me, as Rin has a play date. I will arrive by 11:30. You can be here by 11:15. I'm correct in assuming that you do not own transportation?" He stared blankly at her nod and noticed with odd amusement, her blush.

"Very well, Takaherashi-san. Um, May I finish eating first?"

"Hai, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru strode back to his office. "Be ready to leave in 45 minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Takaherashi-san."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LK: Well guys! What do u think? I'm proud of myself since this is my first shot a fluff. Did I do ok? (turns to Story Cast)

Kagome:(face Flaming) I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,KATSUMI-SAN!

Sesshou-sama:(Grabs Kagome by the waist) There's no need to kill my advisor. She has made a valid point.

LK: I'll try to update sooner next time u guys!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Tonsil Diving?

Chapter 9

Kagome rolled over in the California King Sized bed as she thought about what she wanted to wear to work today. Sukari's boss was an underling of Sesshoumaru's, so Sukari had volunteered to pick her up on her lunch break and they could grab a bite before Kagome clocked in and Sukari went back to work. Sighing, Kagome sat up and dislodged her gigateen orange and white cat, Buyo. Blinking up at her sleeply, he yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep. Kagome simply turned the alarm off on her closk as she made her way to the bathroom. Out of her entire apartment, the bathroom and the bedroom were her favorties. She'd poured her entire load of spare time into them. The bedroom was decorated in shades of blues and whites, with the center focus on her love of the stars and moons. All her furniture was in dark mahogany and she loved that she'd set them off so perfectly with the stenciling of stars and planets on the wood. But her bathroom was like a personal paradise. Kagome had drafted Sukari and her older cousin Kikyo to help her find the theme, but they were unable to decide on an entire theme together. But then Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, had suggested Kagome decorate in her favorite fairytales, it seemed like a dream come true. Everything was custom ordered as a housewarming gift to Kagome from her friends and family, but Kagome had been extremely suprised when Sukari had shown up one afternoon to drag her on a supposed "Shopping Trip" and when she'd returned, the bathroom was already decorated.

Stripping out of her dark blue nightie, Kagome stepped into the steamy spray with a small sigh. As the hot water beat down on her tired muscles, she found her thoughts traveling back to the kiss that she and Sesshoumaru had shared. She never would have thought that he could kiss so well. He seemed so cold and thoughtless, but last night, she'd seen a side of him that probably only Rin or Sukari had seem before. Finally, Kagome grabbed the poof and began to wash, her mind still focused on the kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru sat regally on one of the little plastic chairs with the fellow parents in the playdate room. He stared coldly at a society minded mother with a little boy, who she was trying to get to play with Rin, so she could try and seduce Sesshoumaru. He ignored her babbling and simply tuned out everything until it was imperative that he answer. His beast was just purring over the kiss between he and Kagome last night. '_You have a start._' it kept saying._'Go ahead and rut. She'd let you.'_ Sesshoumaru considered the beast's suggestion. But then he simply igonred it again in favor of mentally decapitating the annoying woman in front of him. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that it was approaching eleven o clock. Smirking, he stood, ingoring the woman's outraged gasp, and collected Rin's things. Nodding goodbye to some of the other fathers in the room, he disappeared out the door. Rin bounced along behind him humming to herself as she stopped to sniff some of the flower vender's wares. He waited paitently for her. Kagome would probably adore the little girl, but her mother obviously didn't. He growled as he thought of Kanna. (A/N: I bet you never thought of this!) Rin noticed the growl and responded a plea for ice cream. Sesshoumaru hummed in frustation, but consented to her wishes. So off they went to McDonalds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome smoothed a hand over her simple black skirt suit with a pale green shirt. Her matching three inch black heels, highlighted her dainty feet and her long slender legs. Kagome was currently trying to decide if she wanted to wear a headband or put in a hair clip. Deciding on the clip, she was just finishing up when Sukari's horn sounded. Gathering up her bag with her stuff and her purse, she bounded outside to the car. Sukari wore a black skirt suit as well. But her heels were of the strappy variety and a good inch higher than Kagome's. Her bold blue shirt matched the blue ribbon in her hair, which has pulled into a very neat sloppy bun.

"So where are we going?" Sukari's bright voice interuppted Kagome's daydream.

"Um, How about the new seafood bar, they have sushi." Kagome said.

Sukari nodded as she made her way in that direction. Then she sniffed.

"Kagome, is something bothering you?"

Kagome blanched but shrugged.

"It's not really important. I guess it's a one time fluke."

"Well what happened?"

"Your brother--"

"Did Inuyasha do something again?! I'll cut his balls off and feed them to him after I peel off his damn eyelids-"

"Not Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshou-aniki? Huh?"

"He kissed me, last night, while we were still at work."

"Wow. Sesshou-aniki laid the moves on you, huh?"

"I would exactly call it the moves. He just kissed me."

"So it was like a peck, or a tonsil diving medalist?"

"Tonsi-NEVER MIND!"

"So it was a tonsil dive. Who woulda thought Sesshou-aniki would lay it on you like that."

"SUKARI!"

"What? All I did was say that you and Sesshou-aniki went tonsil diving together. Sesshou-aniki taught me what I know. Of course I had to watch him when he put the moves on his girlfriends, but hey, I was ten."

"Oh MY FUCKING GOD!!!! I do not need a play by play of your brother's sexual conquests."

"I'm not giving you a play by play. I could on my exploits though."

"I'm not interested."

"But Sesshou-aniki's a master. He could probably get you to come without touching you. He's physic."

"I'm not listen-what?"

"I bet that got your attention. Sesshou-aniki is a physic."

"Wha-How-?"

"Well, I found out he was a physic,when I learned I was an empath. I don't know how. Papa said that his grandfather was a physic, so that's where Sesshou-aniki gets it from."

"I'm not going to panic. I'm going to be calm about the fact that my employer is a walking mind reader."

"Sesshou-aniki isn't the type to just delve into people's minds. I'm not the type the delve into people's emotions. There are boundaries."

"So he wont know how the kiss has effected me?"

"He could probably smell it. Since your arousal is flooding my car. But that's cause Sesshou-aniki has had a lot more time to adjust to his senses. He sould probably smell if you had a cold or something, I think he could also tell if you're pregnant too."

"So he's a walking ept test too? There are all kinds, I guess."

Sukari pulled into a parking space outside the restaurant and smiled at Kagome.

"Sesshou-aniki will take great care of you. I might be a little biased, but then I do think he could heal your heart. It's been almost three years, Kagome."

"I'm not proud of the fact, either. But I don't want to involve someone in my dead-end life."

"It's not dead-end. You're a very great personal assistant. You just need someone to show you that there's more to life."Sukari said as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go eat."

Kagome mumbled softly to herself as she browsed the menu. Should she order of the menu or eat off the buffet? Sukari answered that question without any contemplating. She simply hopped up and headed to the buffet. Kagome glanced up to ask her opinion and found herself facing an empty seat. Frowning, she turned to see if her companion had simply went to the bathroom, but Sukari's outfit was easy to spot. Sighing, Kagome went off in search of her own food, and found herself across from a happily munching Sukari.

Popping a California Roll into her mouth, Sukari chewed thoughtfully as she studied her closet friend. Sanoskue shouldn't be a problem, but Kagome had never met him. Sukari was afraid to tell her for fear that she might seek him out. Sesshou-aniki had said to leave him alone, but she found it hard to just drop the other half of her soul like that. Kagome nibbled daintly on a piece of shrimp as she read over a preveiw of a book she'd been waiting to buy. Sukari sighed but let the topic of the kiss fade away as Kagome didn't want to talk anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk with a pile of papers on one end and an empty bin on the other. Kagome had pounced as soon as he stepped foot into the office as she explained his schedule and his day. She even took the liberty of brewing him a pot of tea while she worked on the simple things like his social calender and his lunch appointments. Something was off with the girl and Sesshoumaru had no idea what it was. True, his nose had picked up a faint scent of arousal, but he figured the girl must have been preocupied by something this morning. Kagome breezed in, smelling like sunshine and apples. Sesshoumaru was about to say something, when he smelt the familar rain covered scent wafting from the girl.

"You have seen Sukari. Am I correct?"

Kagome blanched faintly as she nodded.

"Sukari invited me to lunch today as a treat for making it with you."

Sesshoumaru studied the way her face paled with a mental smile and victory dance.

"There is no need for you to be so afraid of me Kagome. I don't eat humans. Well, I eat the female variety, but not in the way you may think."

(A/N:singing to the tune of "Superfreak" SESSHOU-SAMA'S A FREAK, HE'S A FREAK! HE'S SUPER FREAKY YOW!)

Kagome blushed furiously and hightailed it out of the office without a word. Sesshoumaru allowed himself the smirk as he leaned back in his desk chair and grinned to himself. This was going to be way too easy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LK:Well we all know that Sesshou's a closet perv.

Sesshou-sama:I am not a closet perv, This Sesshoumaru has a healthy sex drive. I like to try new things.

Kagome: -.-; I'm so ashamed to say I know them.

LK: The NEXT CHAPTER is all about our favorite couple's adventures in the copy room. I'm just kidding. Sesshou looks more like the kind of person who'd take Kagome on his desk. blinks innocently at Kagome's glare What?

LK:As I was saying. The next chapter brings the mysterious person we've all been hearing about into play. That's right! Sanoskue will be introduced next chapter!!!


	10. Enter Sanoskue

Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru rubbed irritably at the small silver framed glasses that sat on his aristocratic nose. Kagome had long since disappeared and refused to enter his office for any reason at all. Sesshoumaru sniffed slightly as Sukari scent reached his nose. It was saddened and seemed to be heavily burdened like someone or something had made her sad. He rose quickly from his desk and made a hurried and dignified beeline for the foyer of his offices, where he found Kagome gently rocking a sobbing Sukari and the one person he never thought he'd see again.

"Sanoskue."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The male turned and looked at him with blank eyes. His were so blank and Sukari's were so warm. But his face was a masculine version of Sukari's. He looked a Sesshoumaru with a small nod and turned his gaze back to his sobbing twin. She turned at the exact moment and Sesshoumaru wondered blankly when Sanoskue went through puberty. Sukari looked so sad and so enthusiastic at the same time that Sesshoumaru was tempted excuse himself and Kagome so the two could have a moment.

Kagome seemed to sense his thoughts for she patted Sukari on the hand and followed Sesshoumaru into his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sukari stood up and trembled lightly as she faced her twin. He held open his arms and she rushed into them.

"Sanoskue. I didn't think you cared anymore. You just left me. Why?"

Sanoskue looked at her quietly as he rubbed away a tear track. His green eyes were soft and at the same time blank.

"There was some trouble I didn't want you involved in. Papa knew where I was. I asked him not to tell you because I knew that you would try to find me. I was wrong not to tell you." his voice was strangely quiet as he looked at her. Sukari took that moment to fully study him. His face was simply gorgeous and the pale green eyes so like Sukari's were a bit slanted. His hair had grown a little longer and now hung around his shoulders. Her big brother had grown up.

"Promise me you won't leave me again. I don't think I could bear it a second time."

Sanoskue smiled faintly as he nodded. She was right. They were together and nothing was going to change it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth across Kagome's line of vision as she played her millionth game of Solitare. Kagome tried her best to ignore the sound of his footsteps as she calmly placed and discarded cards.

"Could you please sit down?" she asked the annoyed demon.

Sesshoumaru growled. Loudly. And resumed the pacing Kagome was getting tired of.

"I asked you you please just sit down. I doubt he's gonna eat her."

"No, he wont eat his twin, but he would just kidnap her. Sukari's to fucking trusting with him. He'll tell her she's going this place and she'll follow just cause it's him. You should know that."

"I...I know. But Sukari's at least got some common sense. She's gotten a little better."

"NO. Sukari's just as naive as she always was. For her to be so smart, she's so damn dumb."

Sukari's voice floated through the door.

"I resent that! I am not dumb!"

Sanoskue laughed and Kagome was awe struck for just a moment.This was the first time she'd ever seen the boy other than the picture Sukari had on her nighttable of the two of them when they were in their late teens.

"Well Aniki, I guess she just told you, huh?"

Sesshoumaru snatched open the door and pounced out. Snatching up Sanoskue, he growled. Sanoskue laughed back as he raised his baggy blue sweater.

"You're growling and threats don't faze me anymore. Look at me. I've been tortured for this family. Nothing fazes me anymore."

Sukari and Kagome gasped at the mass of old brusies and new scars that adorned the boy's back. Some were fresh and some were old. Other's had already healed and looked like they had been carefully reopened.Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he dropped the boy back down.

"You left without a word to us. Explain why you shouldn't be disowned?"

"Papa knew exactly where I was. I asked him not to tell. Sukari would have just came after me and you would have came after her. Inuyasha would have came after you and then where would Papa be?"

Sesshoumaru had to agree with his logic. Sukari would have gone first and he would have gone to drag her back. Inuyasha would follow mainly because he would be there as back-up for Sukari in case something went wrong.Sanoskue sighed and pulled on his sweater. Sukari's eyes were over following with tears and Kagome's were just like his twin's.

"I'm alright. Just a little sore. Ri-Ri do you still make that balm for cuts and scars?"

"The human's make it too, San-San. It's Coco Butter."

"Well, I'm going to go get some. I'll be home later."

Sukari nodded and left with a kiss to Sesshoumaru's cheek. Obviously some things had to be done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LK: Well, here he is folks! The one and only Sanoskue.

I'll be starting on a new fic later on this week. It's gonna be a KagXSess and the group is demon hunters. lol. Kinda redundant, but hey! I can do what I want.


	11. U make me Sick

A/N:** I know I said that I intended to have this chapter out almost a week ago but it got kinda sidetracked with the fact that 2 ppl I know and my birthday fell one right after the other. Creepy huh? BUT here's the next promised chapter! O and here's a note. Any**_**Bold Italics**_**you see in this story are Sesshoumaru's beast**.

Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru waited until after Sukari left to put the first part of his plan for Kagome into action. Mentally rubbing his hands together, he pushed the intercom button.

"Hai, Takaherashi-san?" Kagome's voice filtered through the room.

"Higurashi, I need you to take dictation for an inter-office memo. Be in my office in twenty minutes."

"Hai, Takaherashi-san." Kagome's false bright tone dropped an octave and Sesshoumaru wondered if she were avoiding him.

Twenty-two minutes later, Kagome strolled into the office with a light flush on her face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as he watched her nervously flit about the room. He watched as a tendril of hair escaped the braid she'd fashioned earlier that afternoon and land on the nape of her neck and briefly, he wondered what she tasted like there.

"...Herashi-san? Takaherashi-san, are you feeling well?" she asked impaitently as she figdeted for the thousandth time. Suddenly Sesshoumaru grinned.

"No, Higurashi-kun. I am not feeling very well at all. I do believe I'm running a fever." he faked a grimace as he fanned himself slowly.

"I have some fever reducer in my purse. Would you like some with a glass of water?"

" Iie. I think I should just lie down for a moment. We'll do the dictation in a few moments."

Kagome's face had brightened slowly as he faked his illness, and she was adamantly praying she would get out of this office. But when he mentioned the letter, her face had dropped and she pouted faintly. But then Sesshoumau was setting her up just to swiftly knock her down.

As he lay motionless on the couch and the faint even tone of his breathing reached Kagome's ears, she uncoiled herself from the recliner she'd occupied to check his forehead. Sesshoumaru heard the unsteady beat of her heart and noticed she was breathing a little quickly, like she was afraid or nervous. Then he picked up her arousal and the slight scent of nervousness wafting from her. This was going to he easier than he thought. Sesshoumaru ignored the sudden shrill ringing of his office phone as he frowned and dozed lightly. His subconcious teased him as he heard her voice answer it.

'_**She's delicious and already so well trained. Her former lover must have been worthless to let something like her go.'**_

Sesshoumaru growled at it loudly. Causing Kagome to jump and look at him worriedly before resuming the phone call with Sukari.

_**'Admit it. You know you want her, and you're willing to take her anywhere she might let you. Foolish pup. There is no shame in allowing yourself to be mastered. As long as you have also mastered in return.'**_

' Kagome is not meant to be mastered. She's meant to be dominated and I will be her dominator.'

_**'Ahh. Well then, Mr. DOMINATOR, why not dominate your new aquistion on your desk? You've been aching to do so, havent you?'**_

'Maybe I shall.' Sesshoumaru thought when he heard Kagome scribble a note for him and hang up with Sukari. Sitting up slowly, he glanced around as he sniffed out her scent. Kagome found herself face to face with those dark sun-kissed eyes she'd been trying to avoid.

"Takahera..." Kagome found that her voice had suddenly left her as Sesshoumaru latched on to her pulse point and sucked. When she finally could speak without a squeak, she tried again, only to have him move to the spot behind her ear. Few actually knew that Kagome actually had two hotspots. As Sesshoumaru nipped her flesh Kagome could feel herself moisten. Sesshoumaru must have smelled it, beacuse he snarled at her when she tried to close her legs. For the first time in as long as she could focus on, Kagome felt a deep seated need for someone other than her family. She whimpered lightly into Sesshoumaru's mouth. The inu-youkai growled again as he ground himself shamelessly into Kagome's thigh. He smelt rather than felt the sharp spike of fear when she realized how big he was. Smirking to himself, he nipped sharply at her throat, causing Kagome to give a high pitched squeal. His beast rumbled soothingly as he loving sucked the bruised flesh into his mouth. Kagome moaned harshly as he ground himself into her thigh again. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped, his beast rising up in outrage at whoever would dare intrude when he was about to take his female. Kagome leaned weakly against him as she attempted to get her breath back. Sesshoumaru kissed her bruisingly as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Takaherashi-san. I really have to go." Kagome said breathlessly as she wriggled to get down. A tormented yip froze her in her tracks though as she searched for the source. Wriggling even more furiously agianst Sesshoumaru brought an even odder response. A high bark. Kagome froze, a deer trapped in the headlight look on her face as she realized that Sesshoumaru was making the noise.

"Higurashi, please. Do not move. This Sesshoumaru is trying to control his beast." the low growl forced Kagome to nod fearfully. As soon as she felt the huge swelling go down, Kagome bolted out of the office. Sesshoumaru snarled viciously as he sniffed at the lingering smell of her scent in his office. The beast growled in pefect timing with him. _**SOMEONE WAS GOING TO DIE!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:Well, Sesshou-sama, is obviously into someone. points to Sesshoumaru and Kagome arguing behind her But did everyone like Sanoskue? I admit I have to give you guys a background to him and Sukari's relationship. Look for it to come!**

** Kagome's growling loudly about purifying Sesshoumaru's ahem off. While the Taiyoukai glares coldly and tells the miko that he will not hesitate to AHEM her on stage. The audenice would certainly love to see it. **

**TELEVISION GOES BLANK.**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 12

**A/N: Due to some events from the last chaper, mainly comment from our rather shameless CENTRAL CHARACTERS, I have decided to omit the character comments at the end of the chapter. Young people read these you guys. makes a face at Sesshoumaru and Kagome O and I have recently reached the age of LEGALITY! I'm 18 now! So some1 wish me a HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!! laughs like a loon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru drag her off stage. **

Sukari narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha over the kitchen island as she placed herself between him and Sanoskue. The boy could handle his own, but Sukari had been practicing and Inuyasha was not going to upstage her.

"Move Sukari." he growled, his sliver hair tamed in a ponytail as he glared at the other young man. Sukari's own hair was pulled up in one of those knots she favored and she stood stone still. Sanoskue glanced up from his magazine to blink at the two as if he just noticed they were there and shrugged.

"Inuyasha." he said.

The demon turned to him and growled louder than he did before.

"I don't want to fight. But Sukari is obviously more than willing. Maybe you two should spar outside. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of Sesshoumaru's temper when he sees that you two have destroyed his house."

Inuyasha sighed as he motioned to the fuming girl. Making his way outside, he grimaced at the bright sunlight. Sukari reappeared behind him dressed in a pair of blue jogging pants and a gray wifebeater. She had taken of her jewelry except for the thin silver chain that housed the mark of the West, that their father had given her. Inuyasha was dressed similar to her in a pair of sweats and a simple white tee-shirt. Sanoskue placed himself between the two as he settled down to read his magazine again. Lazily he judged the time by glancing up at the sky. Inuyasha flexed his claws, while Sukari delicately cracked her neck and stretched. Sanoskue glanced back down to his magazine and raised a hand.

"Begin."

Inuyasha circled warily, Sukari might look delicate and feminine but he and Sesshoumaru had pounded the girl into the ground when they'd been training her. She could take a hit and keep coming. Sukari watched him blankly. _One never gives away his attacks_. Sesshoumaru's voice echoed in her head. Inuyasha cursed voilently as he charged. Sukari sidestepped him quickly and made a quick flip to a safer distance._ If your opponet insists on behaving out of control, control must be your stand point._ Sukari flicked a dainty hand as she produced a quick blast of ki. Inuyasha yipped in protest as he darted back. Sukari's normally smiling face was a slate of emotionlessness. She could have been a perfect replica of her older brother as she punched and kicked with deadly accuracy and beauty. Inuyasha growled as he noticed the quick prick of first blood.

"You're getting old Inuyasha." Sukari's voice was like ice as it washed over him.

"I'll show you old, pup. You forget I had already defeated a hanyou when I was younger than you."Inuyasha shouted back as he made the motions of drawing a sword. Suddenly a large fang appeared. Sukari's eyebrows raised momentarily but she also made the motion of drawing twin katanas. Sanoskue humphed about showoffs before returning to a particularly interesting article.

"I hope you don't think that that old thing is going to cut through my blades." Sukari's voice floated to Inuyasha as she twirled a shining blade casually.

"Quit practicing for cheerleading pratice and fight."

Sukari smirked as she darted forward, wielding the blades like a seasoned pro as she parried and blocked her brother's attacks.

"I said practicing for cheerleading is not how you fight." Inuyasha taunted as he pressed heavily on the twin swords.

"Who said anything about practicing?" Sukari smiled sweetly as she released a blade to direct her own ice whip at a critical point on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha gaped at the swords, who continued to fight like their owner was still using them. Sukari smirked as she added her own attacks to the blades. The combination of Sukari's methodical attacks and her skillfully dancing weapons drew Sanoskue's attention as the ground rumbled under him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the large white dog that was bounding toward the duo. 

"HOLD!"

Sukari pullled the sword dance she was performing as Inuyasha pulled the downward swing. Both siblings turned toward the large canine with looks of mixed confusion and suprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he reverted back to his human form and landing with killing grace.

"Inuyasha and I are having a duel. He has challenged my right to invite whomever I please." Sukari stated formally.

"The pup forgets who she speaks to. I am the eldest out of us and as such, I may speak what I feel in my home."

Sanoskue raised his eyes heavenward as he returned to the magazine._ So much for entertainment._

Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome made a mad dash from the house as she practically leapt over the prone form of Sanoskue.

"SUKARI! Oh my word, what...What is going on?"

Sukari snickered at Kagome's appearence when she finally focused on the girl. Kagome's normally calm face was a faint pink and her simple white blouse was buttoned wrong. She was barefoot and her skirt was twisted slightly.

"I should ask you the same thing, Kagome. Have you been tonsil diving again?" Sukari waggled her eyebrows with a grin.

Kagome's faint blush went to skyrocketing proportions as she sputtered indignately. Sesshoumaru smirked in a perfect image of his twin.

"I was trying to take of my business clothes. I felt you two fightlung clear across town. And with LORD SESSHOUMARU here, bounding along it's kinda fucking hard to miss!"

Sanoskue laughed as he listened to the childish arguement. His pale green eyes were closed as his laughter pealed to the heavens, sounding for all listening like a deliciously sinful chocolate. Sesshoumaru and Sukari turned to each other as Sukari broke first. Her laughter wrapped around her twins sounding rich cream was being added. Kagome huffed as she made her way back over to the house. Sesshoumaru fell in line as she stormed off.

"Higurashi, I must say, the pleasure of seeing your skin is far more appealing than tasting it." His honey orbs drifted down to her chest and following his gaze, Kagome blushed even darker. The top four buttons were loose and gave anyone paying enough attention to her a clear view of the fact that in her rush, Kagome had neglected to put on a bra. Sesshoumaru escorted her into the house and towards his own personal library as he ran a hand over the soft flesh. Kagome fought the urge to moan loudly as she knew Sanoskue and Sukari would be all on her before she could even finish it. Cupping a large hand over the ample flesh, Sesshoumaru nipped at her neck. Kagome was already still wet from their earlier encounter.

_**So now whose the dominator? She has you eating out of her dainty palms and you haven't even rutted.**_

_Shut up._ Sesshoumaru growled mentally at the thing as was rewarded by a picture of it stalking off to go kill something.

Kagome whimpered softly as Sesshoumaru began to make his way down her collarbone. Her blue eyes were foggy and unfocused as he nipped around the pebbled tip. Even as Kagome attempted to get away from him, he latched on the tip and sucked. Her mouth flew open on a cry and Sesshoumaru could practically feel her arousal slithering across his skin. He'd been prepared to be disgusted by her taste, but Kagome had a taste that almost reminded him of the carmel dip Rin was so demanding about with her apple slices and the whipped cream that Sukari was often seen dolloping into her hot chocolate on cool mornings or caught eating out of when she thought no one was looking.The miko was lucious and Sesshoumaru had no desire to let go of his tasty treat just yet. Kagome's whimpers turned into one low moan as she tangled a hand in the silky silver locks. With a practiced grace and ease, Sesshoumaru dipped into Kagome's mind and produced images of what he might do to her. With a strangled gasp, Kagome peaked. Sesshoumaru let go of the tit to nuzzle his way down to the apex of Kagome's thighs. He wanted a quick taste and as distracted as she was, the Miko would put up no arguement. Arranging her was fairly easy as the girl's muscles held all the ridgidty of pliant wax. With one of her peach colored legs thrown over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru ran a tounge over the outer lips of flesh. Kagome arched with a jerk, as Sesshoumaru pushed down sharply and continued with his feast. Growling, Sesshoumaru warned Kagome to hold still and he nibbled his way to the dark swollen nub of flesh her lips had hidden. With a sharp suck and a quick nip, Kagome exploded again, this time filling the Taiyoukai's eager mouth. Dazed, Kagome stared at absoutley nothing as Sesshoumaru took the time to fix herself and himself up. As he opened the door, Sanoskue was rounding the corner. The boy looked around with a smirk and sniffed. Snickering to himself about the dazed look on Kagome's face, he continued to the room Sukari had picked out. Obviously things were going to get a lot interesting around here. Opening his door, he smiled at the tiny object lying on the bed.

"Hello, Papa's darling. Was your nap enjoyed?"

The object rumbled sleepily and returned to it's prone postiton, the sunlight shining off of sleek ebony fur. Sanoskue smiled and shut the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Who is this nameless object Sanoskue is hiding? And does Sukari know about it? But then, Sesshoumaru would also have to know. You guys will just have to wait until the next chapter of The Heat To My Flame!**


	13. Important Info

**A/N: Ok! Here's another insert of a Heat to My Flame. Now we have introduced the majority of our characters and I will be bringing Sango and Miroku into play in just a little while. Since I understand that a lot of the background story is somewhat confusing to you guys, I've decided to give a little background history on the twins, Sesshoumaru and everyone else. SO HERE GOES!!!!!!!!**

**Sukari and Sanoskue are twins. Their mother was a inu-youkai demoness who served in Touga's court as the daughter of a lesser lord. She was gifted to him after Inuyasha's mother died. Touga was grief stricken at having lost two of his mates and in the heat of the moment, Asuka got pregnant. Twins run heavily on her side of the family because she is a twin herself. Sanoskue and Sukari are fraternal twins. They just happen to look very much alike. Also, the twins are cursed. Their uncle wishes for Sukari's death, because her life is the only thing keeping Sanoskue sane.**

**Sanoskue is the embodiment of the dark side. This was why Sesshoumaru was so againsr Sukari going to find him and against her leaving with him. Sanoskue knows this and since he does, he's afraid to be alone for two long with his twin. Notice that someone is always nearby when they are alone. It's for Sukari's protection. As the oldest, Sanoskue is supposed to be given the title of the heir to the Western lands should anything happen to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. But he preferrs the battlefield over all else. He and Sukari are a force to be watched very carefully, since Sukari is better at strategy and planning, and Sanoskue preferrs the excution. The two of them are very well matched and even though they have not spent much time together are able to read the others minds, and emotions.**

**Sukari is the embodiment of the light side. She's very trusting and at times can be very naive especially for people she trusts. As the only daughter, Sukari is given the title of Lady of the Western Lands until Sesshoumaru mates. She is usually enthusiatic over some mild idea or thought and is regarded as a genius, by both the youkai and the human society. She is most content to plan things out and leave the excution of an idea to her brother, but if she is needed, she won't hesitate to go into battle with her Anikis. Ruthless and efficent, when she is out slaughtering the masses, she does a very meticulous job of it, hence the nickname, DEMONIC ANGEL. Sanoskue is known after her as the DEATHDEALER. Sukari is an empath and is highly self trained in the art of reading emotions. **

**Inuyasha is a character I'm sure we know much about. He is not a half-demon in this story however, I've decided to make him a full demon. His mother is human, but she is very special. She is able to breed full demon pups. So, Inuyasha is the second oldest and considers his role as Commander of the Western forces to be a god-send. Inu is especially protective of Sukari, Kagome and Sango. He and Kagome met the very first day of elementary school, when he cut a chunk of both of her pigtails. He and Sesshoumaru don't see eye to eye since Inuyasha is the replacement for his mother in Sesshoumaru's eyes.**

**Sesshoumaru is the daiyoukai of the Western lands. He's young by many standards, only about 3 or 4 centuries old, but he is highly intelligent and he and Sukari take after each other on the battle field. His name, which of course we know can be translated as "Destroyer of the Circle of Life" or "Killing Perfection" is unusally suited to him. But he's more often known as the ARISTOCRATIC ASSASIAN. His mother, a taiyoukai, took over his training as Heir when she left Sesshoumaru's father. His mother lives in America and he grew up their but is more comfortable with the Japanese customs than the Americans. His mother considers him weak for returning to his father. They do NOT get along. Rin is his ward, he adopted her after her family was killed in a car crash. He's capable of leading any land. He isn't particularly fond of Inuyasha and the two are often engaged in a heated brawl until it comes to Sukari. He is distrustful of Sanoskue.**

**Kagome! Our favorite heroine is a miko and a powerful one at that. She and Inuyasha are old friends and she met Sukari during her sophomore year of college. Since she's still under the shock that Inuyasha had and older brother, let alone younger siblings, she's kinda angry. Miroku is her older brother and Souta is of course her younger. She is best friends with Sukari and Sango and the three are often plotting things of their own. Pacifist by nature, Kagome only fights when cornered and then she doesn't take mercy. **

**Miroku is Kagome's older brother and Sango's fiance' if they make it that far. He's trained as a monk and he and Kagome are both very powerful. He serves as a priest in Sesshoumaru's court and is also his advisor. The two are old friends, but Sesshoumaru left before he could meet Kagome. A letcher, Miroku has a fetish for grabbing women, but sees Kagome and Sukari as off limits. The two are a commanding duo as Miroku is able of absorb demonic aura and dispatch it like a weapon.**

**Sango is one of Kagome's best friends and the fiancee' of Miroku. She is from a family of demon slayers and in the modern world is most content to be a drill sergeant in the navy. She's tough and since she adores Sukari as a little sister, just like Kagome, takes extra measures to ensure the two are able to potect themselves. Miroku is enamored with her and she likes to keep it that way.**

**A/N: Ok you guys, I hope this clears up any questions you might have! If anymore pop up, let me know in a review or somethin and I'll try my best to answer it!**

**Later Days!!!!**


	14. The Dog's out of the Bag?

Chapter 13

A/N: Well you guys, this chapter starts the first of many difficulties for our group, so Let's Enter Kageromaru.

Kagome watched as the third man entered Sesshoumaru's office. This had been going on for almost one week straight. Sukari had mentioned that her Aniki was in the middle of preparing for a huge takeover and that the people might have come from the other office building. Inuyasha was constantly out the house, so she couldn't ask him, and Sanoskue, bless his heart had no desire for the office. So he worked from home as he had a job as a freelance journalist.Rin was thrilled at the aspect of spending time with Sano-kun that she hadn't even argued with Sesshoumaru about the new schedule she had. Sanoskue had seemed a little amused at the thought of having the girl around. Kagome sighed, as she won the 8th straight game of solitare she'd been playing. Suddenly her line beeped and she snatched it up.

"Takaherashi Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome speaking."

"Kagome-chan! Hi!" a familiar voice wafted over the reciever.

"Sukari-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you are still going to lunch with me! It's almost 1 now."

Kagome glanced at the clock on her computer screen and grimaced. "Ok."

Sukari could be heard telling someone named Mugostu that he was invading her personal space and if he did it again, he'd bleed to death from his eyeballs. Kagome frowned as her vivid imagination conjured the image. Sukari ciuld be extermely gross when she wanted to be.

"But Kagome-chan, back to what I was saying, Are you still going?"

"Hai, Sukari-chan, I'll tell your brother that I'm leaving and meet you out front when you call. Ok?"

"Ok, Kagome-chan." Sukari sounded a tad bit annoyed as she snapped at the Mugostu person again, but she responded well.

Turing to her computer, she tried to finish a report for Sesshoumaru when the elevator opened and out stepped Inuyasha, followed by a familiar face and a masculine looking female. Inuyasha locked onto her and made a beeline for the desk.

"Kagome, please God, save me!" he whispered as the two newcomers made thier way over to the desk.

"Hello Kagome." Kageroumaru said as he glanced around nervously.

"Kagome? What a charming name." the other person replied.

"Yes, I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yoshitomo Jakostu. You as well. Inu-baby, why didn't you tell me that Sesshou-kun had an absolutely adorable new assistant?"

Inuyasha looked terrified for a moment before he mumbled that he tried to avoid the fuck as often as a possible.

"What was that?" Jakostu asked unfazed as he smiled at Kagome.

"I said that I thought I saw a opossum." Inuyasha spoke a little louder. Sukari bounded in on the elevator in a blur of white summer dress and blue blazer. She pounced on Jak with a elaborate and dramatic kiss after she pecked Kageroumaru on the cheek. 

"Hi Everyone! Kagome-chan, are you ready?"

Jak looked absoulutely horrified that they were going somewhere without him, and Kagome gathered up her purse as she listened to Sukari sooth a whining Jak. She told him that he had an important meeting with Aniki and that he couldn't just ditch that for a lunch with her and Kagome. Jak petulently cried that Sesshoumaru was a stuffy old cot and he'd much rather be seen with two beautiful women than a room full of old rich bastards. Kagome muffled a snort as she adjusted her jacket and Sukari stifled a comment as the office door opened. Sesshoumaru looked at them.

"Jakostu, Inuyasha, Kageroumaru. The meeting is in here. Sukari don't you have a job, and Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Lunch."

Sesshoumaru sniffed but he continued with the icy glare he directed at Inuyasha. "Office. Now." As Inuyasha sighed stubbornly, he trudged in, followed by Kageroumaru, and after some inital fretting, Jak. The door slammed shut and Sukari smiled brightly at Kagome.

"Ready?"

Kagome laughed. Somethings never changed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sanoskue looked up from his laptop when he heard the front door open and the light laughter of his sister. Kagome's voice followed and he glanced down into the face of his pet. There was no possible way he could hide it. The thing growled loudly and Kagome jumped and Sukari rounded the island quickly.

She and the huge furry thing stared at each other for a moment before it bared fangs, and Sukari bared hers back, with a loud and feral growl.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sukari crowed as Sanoskue sulked.

"You knew what?"

"That you were hiding something. I just didn't think it was a wolf. Aniki is gonna be so pissed."

Kagome simply took a seat at the counter and watched the ensuing argument between the twins. She thought back to just a couple months and the passionate exchange between Sesshoumaru and her. He hadn't even looked her way in weeks. Ignoring the slight twinge of disappointment she sighed as she watched the argument get heated.

Sukari was growling at Sanoskue. He didn't even look fazed but his eye was twitching.

"I'll discuss it with Sesshoumaru later. There is no need to disturb him while he is in his meeting over a pet."

The wolf snorted at being called a pet and Kagome had the feeling she was insulted.

_Wait. WHAT?!_

"Um, Sanoskue, I do believe your um companion is insulted at being called a pet."

Sanoskue gave Kagome a faint smile.

"She's always insulted at being called anything other than her name. Orihime."

The wolf turned her head to glare at him, and huffed.

Sanoskue rolled his eyes.

"I apologize."

Orihime huffed again and sighed as she laid down by Sanoskue's feet.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sukari gaped but managed to contain herself.

"She certainly is well-behaved."

Orihime raised her head and glared.

"Excuse me. I apologize." Sukari giggled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he sat Rin down on the kitchen floor. Orihime quickly made her way over to sniff the girl, who giggled and gave her a hug.

"Orihime! I'm ok!" Rin laughed as Orihime sniffed over a ticklish spot. Inuyasha had yet to turn around from the fridge. Kagome, Sukari, and Sanoskue just stared at him.

"What?" he mumbled around an apple.

"Do you not see that there is a wolf sniffing Rin?" Sanoskue ventured cautiously.

"Oh. Well now." Inuyasha observed, but he never panicked.

Kagome blinked and Sukari raised an eyebrow.

"I get the feeling that someone is going to explain why my daughter is playing with a full grown wolf in the front yard." a silky and smooth voice asked calmly.

Then the chaos broke out.

"Sess-Sess-Sess-Sesshou-Sessho-"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked paitently.

Kagome fought the urge to snicker at the look of intense panic on Inuyasha's face. It really wasn't funny.

"Um, Aniki?" Sukari questioned.

"Yes, Imotou?"

"The wolf is Orihime. Sano's pet. She's tame, so she wouldn't harm Rin-chan."

Sesshoumaru turned to Sanoskue, who glanced up from his article.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Orihime likes Rin-chan. She only gets vicious when Rin is hurt or sad. But no, she wouldn't hurt Rin."

"Ok. Well then, I'll be back for dinner." Sesshoumaru disappeared up the stairs as Kagome collasped in laughter and snorts at Inuyasha's expense.

Sukari laughed at Inuyasha as well.

"Inu-Aniki-chan. He's gone. It's ok."

Sanoskue looked up from his computer.

"Inuyasha's choking." he said calmly and went back to typing.

"No, he isn-OH MY GOD!!!!!" Sukari screeched.

Kagome sighed as she stood to help. She always laughed at the wrong thing.

Rin burst back into to house in a beeline for Sesshoumaru. She paused briefly to observe her aunt and uncles as they performed a weird dance. Shrugging she went back to her task. Old people were odd.

Inuyasha heaved in air after the apple peeling was dislodged from his throat. Kagome gave him a small sip of water and patted his back as Sukari shoved Sanoskue out of the way to check the proper method for a choking person on his laptop. 

"All you had to do was ask, damn it." Sanoskue growled.

Sukari ignored him as she continued her search.

"Kagome-chan, this says we shouldn't give him anything until we can be sure his airway is clear."

"I know. But water will help clear his airway.See?" she exclaimed as Inuyasha went back to eating his apple. "He's fine."

Sukari was spared from answering when, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi. Sukari speaking." she suddenly grinned at whoever it was she was talking to.

"I'd love to! Hold on." she put the phone down."Gome!"

Kagome turned from where she was rinsing off some grapes and some strawberries."Hmm?"

"Jak wants to know if you wanna come shopping and to dinner with us! He says that we can make it 'We Time.'"

Kagome smiled as she thought about it. "Sure.I'm not doing anything."

Sukari picked her phone back up and exclaimed excitedly to Jak that both she and Kagome were attending. Jak mentioned Sango and sighed. He also said that he'd call and ask her and then they discussed a time. After it was agreed that 3 o'clock was great, Jak hung up.

Kagome smiled as she hopped into the taxi. She had agreed with Sukari that she'd just walk to the mall since she was the closest and Sukari would just drop her and her purchases off home, before she, Sango, Jak, and Sukari camped out in Sukari's room for Movie night.

Obviously this new job was good for her. She hadn't even had to do anything about Sesshoumaru.


	15. Shopping and Introductions

A/N: ALL RIGHT PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango comes in on this chapter!!!!!!!!! But first, I just want to thank the fans who have reviewed both "A Heat to My Flame" and "Better than Me." I'm in the process of creating a new fic, titled "Angels Aren't Always From Heaven" I'll post a summary on my bio page soon.

**Chapter 14**

Kagome slipped her feet into the white sneakers as she made sure that she had her purse fully stocked. Eyeing her khaki hiphuggers and white and blue tanks oddly, she added the simple gray Henley style polo and smiled to herself. She looked like a college student again. It had been so long since she actually had to dress down. Working as Sesshoumaru's assistant came with a lot of parties and balls and it was a glorious occasion when they didn't have one. She swore she heard her feet crying at night. Giggling slightly to herself, she grabbed her purse and her keys. Sometimes she had dreams about Sesshoumaru. Erotic ones. Ones where she was either left panting in her sleep as she woke to find herself dripping wet and others where she actually could have sworn that he was real and right there with her. Pushing her hair underneath the khaki bucket hat, she left her apartment.

Sukari bounced lightly on her feet as she waited near her car for Kagome. Her dark blue lowrise jeans were held up by a bright red belt that matched the red t-shirt that read "It's cute you think I'm interested." across her chest. She fiddled with her keys and her ponytail as Jak pulled in followed by a black Dodge Durango. He stepped out in his bright green polo. Sukari smiled. Only Jak could be so flamboyant and still look excellent. His dark wash jeans were securely around his waist and he pushed his sunglasses up on his head as he made his way over to Sukari. A dark haired woman stepped out of the Durango and made her way over to the couple. She smiled widely as she got closer and finally pushed her own sunglasses up off her head. Cinnamon Brown eyes stared back at Sukari. She missed their owner very often.

"Hey Kari-chan! How's it hanging?"

"Fine, Sergeant Hitachi,Ma'am!" Sukari saluted playfully as her green eyes danced in merriment.

Sango Hitachi's eyes laughed. The taller woman wore a pair of black wide legged pants and a dark blue dress shirt. But a white tank top was clearly visible through the open buttons. A pair of flip flops adorned her feet and she looked just like Sukari remembered her. Jak had graduated with Sango and Inuyasha, a couple years before Sukari and one year before Kagome. Sango had entered the Navy as a drill instructor after. She seemed to love her job, but she loved Kagome's pervert of a brother more.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked after she and Sukari had gossiped for a moment. Jak shrugged, but continued to tap his foot lightly with a tune playing in his head. Sukari shaded her eyes as a figure walked toward them. She squinted for a moment and reminded herself to buy some contacts, and nodded to Sango.

"There she is!" Sukari exclaimed to the rest of them as the girl jogged up.

"Hey, you guys. I forgot I left Buyo outside on the patio so I had to go back and get him." Kagome grinned.

Sango stepped out behind Jak.

"Hey, Go-Go." she smiled

"Hey, San-San. Where's Roki?"

"He's around here some where. I dropped him off at Sukari's house about fifteen minutes ago."

"As entertaining as this is, there are stores waiting for us. Sukari, I'm sure, your underwear fetish hasn't changed in the last three months."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying the feel of silk and lace and satin against my skin." Sukari sniffed elegantly.

Sango and Kagome laughed and Jak shrugged as they headed into the mall.

#Elsewhere#

Inuyasha squinted at the t.v. screen as he watched Miroku Higurashi pummel something into the ground. Sesshoumaru had left to take Rin to her mother's house a couple of hours before and would be back any moment. Inuyasha was currently alternating between reading one of Sukari's graphic novels and trying to see what in the hell Miroku was actually doing.

"Hey, Perv. What are you playing?"

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be wearing your glasses? That is what they're for anyway." Miroku quipped back and ignored Inuyasha's grunt of insult.

"Why is that pervert in my house?" Sesshoumaru's voice rang from the doorway.

"Who's a pervert?" Sanoskue peeked in around Sesshoumaru.

Miroku grinned.

"Why, Sesshoumaru. I'm hurt. Am I, your humble servant no longer allowed in your home?"

"Sesshoumaru, is he a servant or something?" Sanoskue asked, looking confused.

"Don't you have a house?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"My Imouto wants me here. So here is where I'm gonna be." Sanoskue smirked and with a nod to Miroku and a clipped bow to Sesshoumaru left the house.

"Sukari's beginning to push her boundaries." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru's sun-kissed gaze seemed to light up at his sister's name.

"If she wants him, then he stays. They'll fight soon enough."

"Ah, Kari-chan and Sano-kun are reunited once again. It's bad you know." Miroku said as he resumed his game. 

"Sukari can handle her own. She's still a little grumpy about my stopping her fight with Inuyasha. Maybe they need to burn off some energy."

Inuyasha sniffed, but kept silent. He needed to do SOMETHING!

"Take-out, anyone?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and went up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to squabble over what kind of food to order.

#THE MALL#

Sukari was practically drooling over an emerald green lace teddy in the window of Victoria's Secret. Seeing the look on her face, Sango took pity.

"Kari, we're only going to be in here for 45 minutes. That means no hiding in the fitting room."

"Ok!" she chirped and made a beeline for an associate to get her that nightgown.

True to her word, Sango was standing outside of the store with a bright pink bag 45 mintues later. Sukari was still at the counter and only had a few more items to go. Kagome and Jak came out, Jak holding a small pink bag.

"You brought something?"

"It's Sukari's reintroduction ceremony gift. It's next week, remember? With all the excitement about Sanoskue showing back up, I doubt she even remembers." Jak said quietly.

The reintroduction ceremony that Jak was talking about was a formal party where the female of the house is introduced into Youkai society. Since Sukari was offically old enough this year, even though she'd been hosting parties and things for years, She'd finally be a proper female in Youkai society and as the only female in the House of the Moon of marriageable age, she'd be a very hot commodidty.

Kagome hissed in a breath. She _KNEW _she forgot something. She still had to pick up the handmade silk kimono she'd chosen for Sukari. Sango had already been prepared and brought a gorgeous black satin robe with the kimono sleeves for her to wear. It was even customized with some pale green trimming the color of Sukari's eyes and a piture of the family crest on the back in the same color.

Sukari bounced out of the store, with her two bags, a bright smile on her face. 

"I need to buy some more casual clothes. Since Aniki says my wardrobe is stylish and repulsive, I have to buy at least one simple suit. Maybe two."

Jak looked horrified.

"You let Sesshoumaru comment on your wardrobe?"

"He is my Aniki. And my Alpha. I'm posed to listen, aren't I?"

"Sesshoumaru has no taste for clothing. Sure, he can pick materials, but color, no."

"I pick out his clothes. He'd wear black and white, if that wasn't the case."

Jak sighed.

Sukari smiled gently at him. "Did you buy some perfume for your friend, Jak?"

"Yeah. It's her favorite. So, I figured a couple bottles wouldn't hurt. She goes through them like water anyway."

Sango and Kagome shared a look. Since Sukari could be and dumb as a box of rocks sometimes, they figured she had no clue that Jak was talking about her.

"Well, what's the next stop? I wanna go to the video game store." Sukari said.

Kagome laughed quietly as Sango and Jak muffled a moan.


End file.
